


Mission: Talk to a Pretty Girl

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [15]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Deltarune - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500, suselle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Susie tried to talk to Noelle.





	Mission: Talk to a Pretty Girl

Deep breaths.

 

C’mon Susie, take deep breaths. You can do this.

 

The monster gulped as she looked at Noelle in the distance, she was standing by her locker, gathering all things needed for her next lesson. Just looking at her made Susie’s cheeks redden, or well, turn a darker shade of purple than they already were, being a monster and all. Her fangs bit into her lower lip without her realizing it. She took another breath, before she gulped.

 

This was her chance, a perfect chance, but, she was so shy.

 

C’mon, it was just talking to a girl. Why was it so hard? Noelle just looked so cute, the smile on her face made Susie’s heart almost jump out of her chest.

 

She could do this. If she could fight people in another world, then she could talk to a girl. Yes, she was gonna do it.

 

Before she realized it, she was moving towards Noelle, but when she was halfway there, panic ensued, and all of her wanted to turn around, run and hide. Noelle was way out of her league, what was she thinking? Kris was obviously wrong about Noelle crushing on her.

 

Why is she still moving forward?

 

Oh god.

 

Okay they stood face to face. Okay, no running away now.

 

“Hey Noelle.” Susie blushed, scratching the back of her neck, trying to look calm. She was screaming on the inside. “Would you… like me to carry your books to class for you?”

 

Silence for a few seconds, before she received a silent nod, along with a blush.

 

Mission: Talk to a pretty girl, is now completed.


End file.
